A well-known semiconductor device package includes a threaded base, a semiconductor die electrically attached to the threaded base, an electric lead connected to the silicon die and projecting in the opposite direction of the threaded base and a housing enclosing a portion of the electric lead, the semiconductor die and the top surface of the threaded base. Such packages are typically used in commercial applicances and low frequency industrial applications, such as welding equipment.
The housings for these packages represent a significant portion of the manufacturing cost and add to the complexity of the manufacturing process. Specifically, in many cases the housing may need to be brazed or soldered to the threaded base. An inexpensive housing concept that adequately protects the semiconductor die, reduces cost, and simplifies the manufacturing process is a long standing and unresolved need.